Voltron: Legendary Defender
Voltron: Legendary Defender (pol. Voltron. Legendarny Obrońca) to internetowa seria znajdująca się na Netflix, należąca do Netflix Originals, produkowana przez DreamWorks Animation i World Events Productions, a animowana przez Studio Mir z połączoną animacją CGI. Opiera się na oryginalnym amerykańskim serialu Voltron: Defender of the Universe (pol. Voltron: Obrońca Wszechświata), wyprodukowanej w 1984 roku, który czerpał materiały z dwóch różnych japońskich anime: Beast King GoLion, wyprodukowanego w 1981 roku i Armored Fleet Dairugger XV, wyprodukowanego w 1982 roku. Do poprzedników najnowszej serii Voltrona to Fleet of Doom (1986), Voltron: The Third Dimension (1998), Voltron Force (2011) oraz komiksy.Komiksy na Wikipedii Legendary Defender to najnowsza wersja, z całkiem inną historią. Swoją swoją premierę miała 10 czerwca 2016 roku. Do tej pory posiada pięć sezonów, a szósty ma mieć premierę 15 czerwca 2018 roku. Opis z polskiego Netflix W nowej odsłonie serialu piątka niespodziewanych bohaterów i ich latające lwy-roboty tworzą megapotężnego Voltrona i bronią wszechświata przed złem. Media Sezony *''Aby zobaczyć opisy lub pełne listy odcinków, przenieść się na strony dotyczące tych treści.'' Do tej pory seria ma sześć sezonów, z czego sześć zostało wyemitowanych. Muzyka Do tej pory seria posiada jedną ścieżkę dźwiękową, pochodzącą z sezonu pierwszego. Komiks *''Aby dowiedzieć się więcej, wejdź na artykuł dotyczący komiksów.'' The Voltron: Legendary Defender Comic to seria komiksów wydawanych przez Lion Forge Comics, narysowanych przez Digital Art Chefs, napisanych przez scenarzystów Tima Hedricka i Mitcha Iversona. Pierwszy komiks został opublikowany 13 lipca 2016 roku. Każde wydanie mieści się w miękkiej okładce (w skrócie "TPB"). Począwszy od 15 czerwca 2017 roku, komiksy są wypuszczane na kanale DreamWorksTV na YouTube jako animowane komiksy z głosami oryginalnej obsady serii. Kolekcje *''Aby dowiedzieć się więcej, wejdź na artykuł dotyczący produktów kolekcjonerskich.'' Wydano kilka dodatkowych kolekcjonerskich książek dotyczących serii, w tym książki opisujące określone postacie, rozdziały opowiadające o niektórych odcinkach i oficjalne przewodniki po świecie franczyzy. Gry Seria posiada dwie gry: jedna umieszczona w wirtualnej rzeczywistości, druga będąca strzelanką 2D na oficjalnej stronie Voltrona. Oryginalna obsada i kadra |-| Kadra = Kadra *''Dla pełnej obsady i kadry, odwiedź Wikipedię lub IDMB.'' Producenci * Joaquim Dos Santos * Lauren Montgomery * Kihyun Ryu Reżyserzy * Joaquim Dos Santos * Lauren Montgomery * Steve In Chang Ahn * Eugene Lee * Kihyun Ryu * Chris Palmer Scenarzyści * Tim Hedrick * Mitch Iverson * May Chan * Joshua Hamilton * Lars Kenseth * Mark Bemesderfer * Rocco Pucillo Projektanci * Christine Bian * Christie Tseng * Kim Il Kwang * Jin Sun Kim Kompozytorzy * Alex Geringas (Opening) * Brad Breeck (Koniec) * Brian Parkhurst (Koniec) |-| Główna obsada = Główna obsada *''Dla pełnej obsady i kadry, odwiedź Wikipedię lub IDMB.'' Drużyna Voltron * Allura: Kimberly Brooks * Coran: Rhys Darby, Finn Darby, Theo Darby * Hunk: Tyler Labine * Keith: Steven Yeun * Lance: Jeremy Shada * Pidge: Bex Taylor-Klaus * Shiro: Josh Keaton Imperium Galra * Zarkon: Neil Kaplan, Kevin Durand * Haggar: Cree Summer, Lily Rabe * Lotor: AJ LoCascio * Acxa: Anika Noni Rose, Erica Luttrell * Ezor: Kimiko Glenn * Zethrid: Jamie Gray Hyder Inni * Alfor: Keith Ferguson, Sean Teale * Kolivan: Mark Rolston * Matthew Holt: Blake Anderson |-| Pozostali = *''Dla pełnej obsady i kadry, odwiedź Wikipedię lub IDMB.'' Imperium Galra * Zarządca Beta Traz: Fred Tatasciore * Branko: Ike Amadi * Haxus: Robin Atkin Downes * Ladnok: Katie Lowes * Morvok: David W. Collins * Prorok: Keith Ferguson * Sendak: Jack Eberle * Raht: Bill Millsap * Throk: Tony Curran * Trugg: Laura Post Blade of Marmora * Antok: Trevor Devall * Thace: Mick Wingert * Ulaz: Arnold Vosloo Ludzie * Iverson: Nolan North * Ojciec Keith'a: N/A * Samuel Holt: Nolan North Kosmici Alteanie * Hira: Virginia Madsen * Trayling: Dee Bradley Baker * Alteański Naukowiec: Dee Bradley Baker Arusianie * Arusianski Król: Neil KaplanNeil Kaplan na Twitterze * Klaizap: Cree Summer Balmeranie * Rax: Scott Wolf * Shay: Emily Eiden Mer * Blumfump: Weird Al Yankovic * Florona: Alyson Stoner * Luxia: Kari Wahlgren * Plaxum: Mae Whitman * Swirn: N/A Olkari * La-Sai: N/A * Lubos: Fred Tatasciore * Ryner: Mindy Sterling Inni kosmici * Kosmiczny Sprzedawca: John DiMaggio * Baujal: Jim Cummings * Blaytz: Chris Kattan * Bounty Hunter: John DiMaggio * Gyrgan: Geno Segers * Trigel: Angie Harmon * Nyma: Lacey Chabert * Ozar: John DiMaggio * Remdax: Bill Millsap * Rolo: Norman Reedus, Tyler Rhoads * Sal: Fred Tatasciore * Slav: Iqbal Theba * Właściciel Slice Capades ': Vince Offer * 'Te-osh: Lacey Chabert * Unilu Salesman: Paul Reubens * Vakala: Matthew Moy * Varkon: Fred Tatasciore * Xi: Robin Atkin Downes Wersja polska źródło: Dubbingpedia.pl Wersja polska: Master Film na zlecenie DreamWorks Reżyseria: * Andrzej Chudy (odc. 2-16, 18-24), * Zbigniew Suszyński (odc. 17) Tłumaczenie i dialogi: Przemysław Rak Dźwięk: * Jakub Lenarczyk (odc. 2-16, 18-23), * Barbara Jelińska (odc. 17) Montaż: * Krzysztof Podolski (odc. 2-16, 18-24), * Barbara Jelińska (odc. 17) Kierownictwo produkcji: Katarzyna Fijałkowska Wystąpili: * Mateusz Narloch – Lance * Piotr Bajtlik – Hunk * Bartosz Wesołowski – Keith * Maksymilian Bogumił – Shiro * Aleksandra Radwan – Pidge * Joanna Pach-Żbikowska – Allura * Mateusz Weber – Coran W pozostałych rolach: * Wojciech Chorąży – Ulaz (odc. 14) * Andrzej Chudy – ** Król Alfor, ** Ojciec Shay (odc. 5, 7), ** Lubos (odc. 15) * Robert Czebotar – Komandor Sendak * Robert Jarociński – Lord Zarkon (odc. 1-16, 18-24) * Michał Konarski – Haxus (odc. 4-5) * Agnieszka Kunikowska – Królowa Luxia (odc. 13) * Maksymilian Michasiów – ** Matt (odc. 3, 5), ** Rax (odc. 5, 7-8), ** Slav (odc. 21-24) * Krzysztof Plewako-Szczerbiński – Król Aruzjan (odc. 3-4) * Antoni Scardina – Odmłodzony Coran (odc. 12) * Zbigniew Suszyński – Komandor Morvok (odc. 17) * Kinga Tabor-Szymaniak – Wiedźma Haggar * Łukasz Talik – ** Komandor Prorok (odc. 6-7, 11, 12), ** Kolivan (odc. 19, 23-24) * Brygida Turowska-Szymczak – ** Klyzap (odc. 3), ** Babcia Shay (odc. 8, 22) * Jakub Wieczorek – Lord Zarkon (odc. 17) * Anna Wodzyńska – Ryner (odc. 15) * Tomasz Jarosz * Anna Karczmarczyk * Wojciech Machnicki i inni Lektor: Andrzej Chudy Ciekawostki *Prace nad serialem zaczęły się na początku 2014 roku.Den of Geek z Timem Hedrick'iem i Christine Bian *Seria została oficjalnie zapowiedziana na Wonder Con 2016, w tym kadra i obsada: Lauren Montgomery, Joaquim Dos Santos, Tim Hedrick, Jeremy Shada, Bex Taylor-Klaus, Tyler Labine, Josh Keaton, Kimberly Brooks i Rhys Darby zagościli na tym panelu.Mashable: "Detale 'Voltrona' i trailer udostępniony na WonderCon", Marzec 2016 Zwiastun sezonu pierwszego został pokazany wraz ze scenkami. Steven Yeun był pokazany w wideo na panelu oraz jego postać, Keith. *Seria została przetłumaczona na język: angielski, filipiński, portugalski, hiszpański, koreański, japoński, duński, niemiecki, holenderski, norwerski, francuski, fiński, szwedzki i polski.Voltron: Legendary Defender na NetflixFiliDub Twitter *Serię na Netflix Korea wyemitowano 10 października 2016 roku.Tumblr Steve'a Ahn'a *Joaquim Dos Santos i Lauren Montgomery są wielkimi fanami oryginalnego Voltrona, dlatego chcieli stworzyć nową serię po tym, jak fani nostalgicznie wspominali Obrońcę Wszechświata, stosując poprawki lub kompletną zmianę fabuły przy produkcji. Legendary Defender oznacza nową generację, jak i starych fanów. Żeby wiedzieć jeszcze więcej, kadra obejrzała całe Obrońca Wszechświata oraz Beast GoLion.Den of Geek z Lauren Montgomery i Joaquimem Dos Santos, Maj 2016Nerdist z Lauren Montgomery, Joaquimem Dos Santos i Christine Bian, Marzec 2016 *Dos Santos stwierdził, że największy wpływ na Legendary Defender mają Robotech i Macross. *Odnosząc się do Dos Santosa: "Ogólny temat pracy zespołowej jest dla nas ogromną sprawą, dzięki której możemy iść dalej. Liczy się to, a nie "praca zespołowa, w której musimy tylko pracować, aby coś doszło do skutku i nic więcej". Cały czas, dzięki współpracy, staramy się razem tworzyć postaci, które są w stanie przezwyciężyć swoje słabości, lęki, są bohaterami, o których wiemy, że dadzą radę nimi być. Nikt na początku lub na końcu nie będzie doskonały, ale zmieni się i stanie na wysokości swojego zadania." *''Voltron: Legendary Defender'' to pierwsza wersja serii, gdzie Zielony Paladyn jest kobietą: Pidge, która we wcześniejszych wersjach była mężczyzną. Płeć Pidge była na liście "must-have" Lauren, jak i syreny.New York Comic Con 2016 Przypisy Kategoria:Media